America Reborn
by MammothKing
Summary: Ten years have pass since the Capital Wasteland was put under the control of a government from California lead by a man calling him self President Whitmore. The remaining Brotherhood of Steel Members are wanted Criminals, And John Conners AKA the Lone Wanderer is in Prison for trying to remove the Governments power over D.C. with America back on track how will John adjust?
1. a New Life

**South East Commonwealth, Iron Curtain P.O.W Maximum Security Penitentiary January 8th, 2292 (10 years After "the Unification")**

Ten years ago today the Lone Wanderer (AKA John Conners) was incarcerated for what this supposed "Government" for what they justified as "Treason". It didn't matter for John, after being locked up in _Iron Curtain P.O.W Maximum Security Penitentiary_. Along with soldiers, rebels, and even leaders from many different states and civilization across Post-War America. John didn't like this government mostly due to the fact before the main military force came they didn't send scouts, or diplomats, no they sent spies, and later assassins to get rid of those the "United States of America" saw as a threat which included John himself. Later he find out the reason was because the President of this new U.S had his own political party whose name make John furious anytime he hears it "The Enclave". That's right the group that not only threaten but murdered thousands of people was now a political party whose leader was the President of this government, and since he hated anyone who supported the Enclave he hated there President. A man he would come to know as President Thomas Henry Whitmore.

Suddenly the door to his cell opened up and John was now facing one of the many guards of the prison. "Get up" he ordered causing john to question "Why?" the guard looked him strait in the eye and said "By order of the higher ups you are going before a Agent of the Ministry of Justice (M.O.J) to see if ya can be released and join normal society ya tribal." John was in shock he thought when he was put in this hole that he would be here till death. Not wanting to ruin his chance John followed the guard to a room when he told to go inside he was in complete and utter shock. "Amata is that really you?" With a kind smile she hugged him and said "nice to see you again john, but let's get down to business" she pointed to seat in front of a small metal table, of which she took the seat on the other side and continue speaking. "John the reason i am here is that i ow you favor for bringing order to the vault and i really did miss you." "Well that's nice to here but you really working for these clowns?" Looking at him with a tint of fury Amata stated "John i know your mad the U.S for throwing you in jail but we all must adapt seeing how the claimed every state except Alaska and Hawaii, So let move on shall we?" She then took out a suitcase and took out a document. "You are to put in the reconstruction program under the watch of me until you do the following." John took the Document and read the list on the bottom.

 _ **1) Have a selected career  
**_

 _ **2) a place of Residence under your name**_

 _ **3)**_ ** _experience Five Patriotic Events, and/or Holiday_**

 ** _4) Have not broken any laws while under the Reconstruction Program_**

 ** _5) Have attended the weekly meetings with your handler from the "Ministry of Justice"_**

 ** _God Bless America_**

 ** _God Bless the Enclave_**

 ** _And God Bless the President_**

That last part really ticked of John, but not wanting to go back to this shit hole he agreed and signed is name at the bottom of the Document. "Great now we can continue let's get some civilian cloths and get you associated with society." John has been out of the loop for a while so when he got his red flannel shirt, blue jeans, mountain boots and belt he was a little bit scared to walk threw the exit. As though she could read his mine she put on a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry everything changed for the better." When he walked outside John was shock not with fear but with amazement. "Is that a Forrest!?" John yelled. With the look a mother gave to her kid when you get him a dog for Christmas she smiled and said "Yea there's a lot of those he upstate, but you will be heading to D.C" John was still in shock and didn't even notice when he step into a Automobile. Surly this was going to be a lot different then when he left.

 **the White House, January 8th, 2292, Whitmore P.O.V**

Today was so far average i spoke to the Head of the Ministry of Knowledge (M.O.K) about those plans i sent them saying i need it to be constructed before Independence Day. "President Whitmore there's a Agent here from the Ministry of Secrets (M.O.S) wishing to speak with you, he says he has troubling new" Chimed my Secretary Yes-Man. "Very well send him in, and make sure no one bothers us Yes-Man." With that the doors opened and a large man enter my office he wore a black suit, with matching sunglasses, fedora, and shoes. He took a seat in front of my desk. Thinking i better get this over with i just asked strait away. "What is this troubling new?" With a dead serious face he replied "the Lone Wanderer has been released from Iron Curtain Penitentiary." "This is quite troubling indeed, but this may be useful i want you to inform your superiors that i want them to watch him, got it?" With a still stern face the agent answered "Yes Mr. President" with that he left me to ponder. Is it worth keeping him alive? Looks like time will tell, time well tell indeed.


	2. A Whole New World

**Greetings readers, I just want to say before the story starts is that please comment, follow and if you want favorite. This is my first story on here so i hope you can give me some tips. Also because I read many books and saw many movies and T.V. shows there will be references, one already is the name "John Conners". So set back and enjoy**

 **January 9th 2292, Amata's Automobile  
** They left the prison very late so after his witnessing nature he fell asleep, and didn't wake up until Amata said it was 8:00 a.m. Everything was new and exciting for John after being in prison for years the sight of trees and the lush green grass, made him feel joy. He and Amata were having small talk when suddenly she raised the volume on the radio.

 _Hello all it's me Mr. America Coming with the news_

Hoping the news might help him learn more about this New America he listened.

 _Today a hostage situation between the rouge terrorist group known as the Brotherhood of Steel ended.  
After negotiations fell between the Terrorist group by threatening to kill the hostage the Ministry of Secrets breached the abandoned factory and killed most of the Terrorist and arresting the remaining forces.  
In the end saving the life of famous singer and movie star Christine S_ _antangelo.  
Who had the following to say  
"I can't believe the Brotherhood would go this low. Me and wife were members at a time but after this incident i don't think we can support them any more."_

The news continued but John turn it off. His face was one of utter shock. "The Brotherhood are terrorists? What happened while i was gone?" His face soon when't  
from fear to anger "I SAID TELL ME AMATA, WHAT HAPPENED!" With a look of worry she answered "A lot John, a lot." With this she turned it back and changed the  
station where after listening to the ending to some patriotic music a calm slight southern voice began.

 _Greetings America, this is your President Thomas Henry Whitmore and you are listening to Enclave Radio let's chat  
Today American won another victory against the Brotherhood of Steel which resulted in the safe return of an old friend of mine.  
And this does bring up a question to the are much younger audience.  
Who are the Brotherhood of Steel? And why do they hate America?  
Well young viewers as your dewly elected leader i will tell you the basics.  
The Brotherhood of Steel are divided in three  
First we have the western Brotherhood of Steel a group who back in the days of B.E before Enclave made sure that powerful weapons did not fall to the wrong hands. In fact if you read my book you would know i was a member and one of my best friends was a scribe.  
None the less let's continue  
Then you have the Mid-Western Brotherhood a group i do not know much about but if you payed attention in your History class you should.  
And finally the Eastern Brotherhood, now these are the Terrorist.  
You see when the Enclave first showed up under President John Henry Eden they kick out by the Brotherhood using a Liberty Prime.  
That's correct America, they used a Liberty Prime but not the ones we have now.  
_ _No, this was the original built by Robert House himself.  
When we came back they attacked us without reason destroying are caravans and many proud men, woman, and children of the Enclave.  
But we stuck back America! We captured there leader gave him a trial and threw him in prison!  
As for the rest of the Eastern Brotherhood, a few escaped lead by a woman known as Sarah Lyons  
Since then they attacked your nation's capital, kidnapped, and even tried to murder me.  
So hopefully you learned something today  
We've got to part you and I but don't worry ill be back tomorrow  
This is your president Signing off._

With that it cut to Yankee Doodle Dandy, but Amata lowered it so she could talk to John. "So did that explain much to you john?" "I'm Just trying to process this." Amata gave a look of compassion "I know it's tough to hear that your friends are being called terrorist but-" Before should even continue john interrupted "No i mean everything in the broadcast. First off the President of the Enclave was a member of the Brotherhood? Number two this idiot wrote a book? Third "A" Liberty Prime, there's more of them? Lastly there's no way the Brotherhood would do all that if Sarah is in charge so something else must be going on." looking a bit annoyed Amata continued the conversation "Look John there is freedom of speech but President Whitmore is a good man so try learning about him before you start saying his brain's the size of a walnut, and as for all those questions go read a book when your settled.  
They continued the talk all the way until John went silent when he saw the Capital which looked like a modified version of when it did before the war. "How is this even possible to recreate this all in only a few years" without beating a eyelash Amata simply stated. "Robot's, once they found the blue prints for most of the main buildings and made plans for the new ones the robot's went to work." they drove threw most city until they were in the outskirts were they parked in front of a small apartment building. They went to the 3rd floor to the door labeled 3C. The apartment was small and smelt like old cheese. "Here is your new home until you get a job and can buy your own, and before you ask this building is new the reason it smells bad is so you have another reason to move out."  
"So now that i'm here now what?"  
"It's up to you but i suggest you go to a Career Station and let them review your history and then you have to take a G.O.A.T. Next bus comes by in twelve minutes so bye" with that Amata got in her car and drove away leaving John all by himself with $500 dollars and a smelly and cramp apartment. "So this is my new life it sucks already."

{-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-}

 **January 9th, the White House**

"Wonderful broadcast sir, may i say it's an honor to work for you but why explain the situation sir a majority of the citizens know about the brotherhood?" Yes-Man questioned causing Whitmore to reply with a grin "Thank you Yes-Man for the complement, and the reason is simple i wanted the Lone Wanderer to know that this isn't some sort evil empire with the rebels fighting the good fight, plus i put in some extra intel to let him try to figure this new world out." "I know that sir i just wanted to hear you explain it in all your wisdom Mr. President." Yes-Man cheered "Sir the Agent from yesterday is back Sir" Wanting to give the Agent his orders Whitmore said "Of course send him in" One again the agent came in to the Oval Office to speak with the President Whitmore this time with a metal suitcase "Sir he is at staying Reconstruction apartment number Four floor three room 3C" After thinking this information over Whitmore gave is answer good i when he takes his G.O.A.T i want him to be invited here not force invited understand?" Not wanting to let the president know he was confused with a straight face he answered "Of course sir." He turned on his heels and left leaving the Office with the Whitmore turned around facing the window.  
"Sir not to be a nosy nilly but what are you hoping to accomplish?"  
"you'll see Yes-Man, you'll see."

 **OK that's it for now sorry these are so short but like i said my 1st story and i dont have any writing program so i have to type it here on the site. please show feed back it will mean so much.  
** **And thank you for reading**


	3. My Deapest Apology

I apologize for the latency of a new chapter i am clearly no longer fit for the continuation

Which is why i will choose a new author.

The author will learn all the secrets i have planned and answer all his question's he or she has.

Message me and i shall give on to you this story.

Sorry that i can no longer i can continue


End file.
